


Heart on Fire

by ocelot



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocelot/pseuds/ocelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 1sentence @ livejournal | Tahno & Korra -- He never let her go easily, always pulling her back into bed, back into his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart on Fire

#01 - Motion

When they moved together they were unstoppable.

#02 - Cool

There was one wound she could not heal-that she had caused-his pride, but he melted into her hands that soothed his anxious skin, into her hands that took everything away.

#03 - Young

The part of her he wanted to possess was already gone.

#04 – Last

Tahno had a silver tongue, but Korra lopped it off with her scornful eyes; it was a bloody sparring match that played continuously in his sleep.

#05 - Wrong

It hurt like old memories, like something he could not grasp no matter how hard he tried, to want her.

#06 - Gentle

Her hands were rougher than his.

#07 - One

When it was clear enough to see the stars he never looked up, but when it was leaden he found his neck tilting back and his heart yearning for the jewelry that littered the vast nothingness.

#08 – Thousand

They started counting their imperfections as perfections.

#09 - King

No chair he sat in was a throne, no girl he touched a queen.

#10 - Learn

They danced to a song that lived in their bones.

#11 - Blur

He was a disease she let flow through her veins.

#12 – Wait

Tahno waited for his life to flash, for a light, for cold and ashes and to wait there forever, for death-there had to be something, right-but then his bending was gone and the absence of it felt worse than dying.

#13 – Change

There was force behind his words now; he didn't just say them to get a rise out of her, but to try to feel something himself.

#14 – Command

"Put it out," he snapped when she held a ball of orange and red to stop herself from shivering, she looked at him sadly, but did as he said.

#15 – Hold

They never talked about the nightmares; he just felt her hand squeeze his in the night and squeezed back.

#16 – Need

Korra drew invisible lines from his smooth chest to hers; the more she stayed with him the less she knew where the lines ended.

#17 – Vision

He made her head spin and her legs numb.

#18 – Attention

The words the world wanted her to speak were getting too big for her mouth.

#19 – Soul

His soul was murky on his best days.

#20 – Picture

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," but his eyes were stuck on her, determined to have her stare back as long.

#21 – Fool

The air was thick enough to choke with jealousy, Tahno had his mouth cocked like a gun to go off on Mako and Korra had a glass brimming with wine to spill on Asami.

#22 – Mad

They didn't get mad, they got destructive.

#23 – Child

Korra had difficulty imagining Tahno as a child; she thought of a smaller version of him terrorizing his mother and father, but then he got a far off look in his eyes and she knew he had never had a family, not like she had at least.

#24 – Now

She pushed his head down and braced herself on his shoulders.

#25 – Shadow

With half closed eyes she saw him smile.

#26 – Goodbye

He never let her go easily, always pulling her back into bed, back into his arms.

#27 – Hide

He hated her more than he loved her.

#28 – Fortune

Money couldn't buy him everything he wanted.

#29 – Safe

She dared not fall asleep and dream with him.

#30 – Ghost

"Are you going to fade from me?"

#31 – Book

Tahno went red when she found his diary; she flipped through it, smirking and quoting a few lines before giving it back to him and never mentioning it again.

#32 – Eye

Her blue eyes did not resemble the ocean or the sky, they were not baby blues or angelic, they were a tornado tearing the world apart and the only way he would make it out alive would be to remain at her side.

#33 – Never

She never felt warm in his arms.

#34 – Sing

"Boom" his heart had gone when Amon touched his forehead, he had felt afraid for the first and last time, and now his heart only played a slow beat.

#35 – Sudden

It was like a car accident to fall into whatever this was with Tahno, Korra was enjoying the view and the next she was upside down and everyone was staring at her.

#36 – Stop

Korra had no desire to untangle herself from him.

#37 – Time

When she was with him she was awake.

#38 – Wash

There was peace between them when hot water was rushing over their heads and drowning their thoughts.

#39 – Torn

Tahno tore a page from his diary and slipped it in her pocket; she found it when her skin was cracked like an autumn leaf and the letters were too faded to read.

#40 – History

They learned nothing growing up.

#41 – Power

Tahno never gave up trying to control water, to control her, and her "I'm sorry" eyes only made him struggle harder for something he never really had.

#42 – Bother

She never let him get to her, not in a way that would satisfy his smug face.

#43 - God

There was no one waiting for him on the other side.

#44 – Wall

Winter was laced in the four walls he called a home.

#45 – Naked

Neither of them felt naked when their clothes were off, only when everyone was looking at them and expecting so much more did they feel vulnerable.

#46 – Drive

They still trained together; he corrected her posture, she wrestled him to the ground and with an upwards twist of his lips they were less focused on defeating Amon and more on driving each other to completion.

#47 – Harm

Being with another person was crazy and Tahno was too smart for that so one day it was over as fast as it begun.

#48 – Precious

Korra left her hairpins behind, on purpose he thought and when he missed her, he very rarely missed her, he held them in his hand and let the ends push into his skin.

#49 – Hunger

He felt empty, no matter what or how much he ate, how beautiful the woman spreading her legs for him was, nothing was bending, no one was Korra.

#50 – Believe

Tahno did not believe in love, in the Avatar, in being saved, he believed in the dot that was them-the fights, fucks, the phantom ache when she was not lying with him, the trace of her words and the scars he had left on her heart and mind-and that was more than ever before.


End file.
